


Logjam

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Another of Jack's brilliant ideas goes pear shaped.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 23
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2016





	Logjam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



Ianto gave it a considered look, then pulled a face and looked at Jack. He was perplexed at how Jack could look so pleased with himself. 'It doesn't look at all stable.'

'It's fine.'

'Not the first word I'd use to describe it,' he said, giving it another look.

'I'm telling you, it's perfectly alright. And this way, we won't have to worry about keeping warm for months.'

Ianto was all for forward planning, but even this was beyond his comprehension. It was all well and good that Jack disliked splitting the logs for their fireplace, but the pile he'd amassed by the side of the house was enormous, and looked about ready to topple at the slightest breath of air. All things considered, it wasn't really that much of an imposition to keep their woodpile stocked, but he knew how much Jack hated standing out in the cold, breaking them into more manageable pieces than what they picked up from the local supplies store.

'You know that spiders like to live in large piles of wood, don't you? That's why people don't have massive stockpiles.'

'I wish you hadn't said that,' Jack replied.

As if it had heard them speaking, an eight legged black creature came creeping out of the middle of the pile and scuttled across the end of one of the logs.

'Argh!' Jack immediately reached for a log from the middle of the pile and threw it hard at the spider. Not only did he miss, but the force was enough to send the already teetering pile tumbling down on top of them in an avalanche of wood.

'I told you this was a bad idea!' Ianto yelled at him, trying to dig himself out.

'Never mind that!' Jack yelled back. 'Where did the spider go?'


End file.
